poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue: The Trip To Disneyland
This is how prologue: the trip to Disneyland goes in Crash, Thomas, Ryan and the Radiator Springs Racers. film starts with Thomas watching TV Sci-Ryan: Hey, Prime. Wha' cha watchin'? Thomas: A video from our most recent adventure. Sci-Ryan: Cool. I can hope that I look good as Sci-Ryell Mermaid, son of The Little Mermaid. the TV screen, it shows Matau as a Madeline Hatter version called "Matau Hatter" Matau T. Monkey: on-screen I, Matau Hatter, pledge to follow the destiny of my father. The Maaaaad Hatter of Wonderland! Oh. When will we drink some tea? Milton Grimm: on-Screen Next! screen shows Ryan as a Cerise Hood version of himself called "Ryrise Hood" Ryan F-Freeman: on-screen I, Ryrise Hood... Sci-Ryan: Aww. Good times. TV shows a commercial for Disneyland Sci-Ryan: Disneyland? Let's see. Announcer on TV: Come along to Cars Land and try out the Radiator Springs Racers attraction! Thomas: Cool! We should go there. Sci-Ryan: I'll go tell the others while you get the tickets and passports. nods. Meanwhile, Sci-Ryan goes to his friends Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: OpThomas saw a commercial and we could go to Disneyland. hand shakes Sci-Ryan then her eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene from "Crash, Thomas and Ryan go to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland" called " " Courtly Jester: Their magic's too strong! Dr. Neo Cortex: I think we need a spell in that book of yours, Courtly. gasps Raven Queen: There's more then one way to read a book, Jester! Bertram T. Monkey: like himself and Megatron And you need to be better then me, Doctor! and Bertram uses their magic and tugs the book and Ryvine's magical ray gun from Courtly and Dr. Cortex. Raven and Bertram absorb the magic from the two objects and Bertram crushes the ray gun then tosses it away Raven Queen: All done! Bertram T. Monkey: like Midnight Sparkle You are right, Raven Queen. My girlfriend. I didn't understand the dark powers of the Evil King before. But, I do now! his Keyblade and the girls gasps in fright as Cortex flee, Bertram and Raven Queen blasts Courtly with magic to the floor. Courtly slowly gets up as Bertram and Raven land on the ground Raven Queen: And now... Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no! Bertram T. Monkey and Raven Queen: To (exterminate) finish you. cackling Apple White: Raven, stop! Matau T. Monkey: Don't do it, Bertram! Raven Queen: Apple, get out of the way! Bertram T. Monkey: Matau, don't make me kill you like Crash did to Megatron! Apple White: Raven, this isn't you! Choose who you want to be! Isn't that what you always tell me? Matau T. Monkey: She's right! Bee will lay down his life for you to save us all. You are who you choose to be. Remember that? eyes turn normal Sunset Shimmer: Ryan. I know why Bertram signed the Storybook of Legends is that Sci-Ryan: How did you know what I remember? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes